Naruto DXD : A New Place, A New Life
by chaos083
Summary: What Happens when Naruto Manages to win against Madara at the cost of Sasuke's life...Watch as our hero with the power of all the nine tailed beast progresses his life as sage in another world...Godlike Naruto...Sacred Gear Naruto...Naruto/Harem...


What Happens when Naruto Manages to win against Madara at the cost of Sasuke's life...Watch as our hero with the power of all the nine tailed beast progresses his life as sage in another world...Godlike Naruto...Sacred Gear Naruto...Naruto/Harem...

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or High School DXD

* * *

**"What's Happening ?"**

This was the line going through his mind again and again. Last thing he remembers, he was fighting against Madara Uchiha, a shinobi who was on the verge of becoming god, along with Sasuke. Both have unlocked there ancestors true power. After reviving Gai, he was planing on using **Rasenshuriken** infused with a highly concentrated **Bijuu Chakra** and **Senjutsu**. He even told Sasuke to watch his back since Madara has activated Limbo due to which they were having a problem. Madara noticed that the blonde brat was trying to concentrate large amount of Bijuu Chakra along with Senjutsu. If given enough time the blonde can be a trouble for him. So, he did the most rational thing, a being of his caliber will do for fun. He activated the **Planetary Devastation**.

Huge chunks of rock started floating in air and started gathering to form a huge land mass. If what the kid remembered correctly this attack was very strong but the attack in front of him was happening very fast and by the time he snapped back to reality, it was already 5x bigger than his own village. So, he decided to end it.

"You are going down."He screamed and released the attack.

**"Fuuton : Bijuu Rasenshuriken !" **

And then everything went black for him.

He cracked open an eye and saw everything was different. It was like he was in a void. And, floating around him were chunks of flesh. He tried to concentrate and gasped. Near the pieces of flesh was the upper body of Madara or what was left of him, which was nearly distorted and was slowly corroding to dust. But something was not right. He was able to make out the Madara even though it was nearly distorted and he was able to see and study its form quiet easily. But he shrugged it off as a mere coincidence.

He remembered that the juubi was connected to Madara so all his gargantuan chakra was being released from his body. Of course just like all other Bijuu's, it was also a mass of chakra. He scanned his surroundings and saw something he didn't want to see.

Sasuke was lying there in his own poll of blood and his eyes were closed and...bleeding. And he was also slowly corroding.

"'Cough''Cough' It seems we were able to kill him 'Cough''Cough' Dope."Sasuke spoke softly yet the blonde was able to hear him.

"What's Happening ?"

Now back to current time.

"After yours attacks collided I tried to teleport us to different place 'Cough' But, the energy output disrupted its destination and we teleported to different dimension 'Cough''Cough' Don't worry at least we did it."Sasuke said those words and started coughing blood.

"Don't speak. I will find a way to save you. We already saved others. If I can protect people then I don't need to become a Hokage. Just stop talking and relax. I will save you."Even the blond knew that he only wanted to be acknowledged so he could get respect from others, as a human.

"Fool I already used most my chakra to force those 'Cough''Cough' chakra 'Cough' around you to enter your body."Sasuke said.

"Huh."This was the reply the blonde gave. He looked around and saw that the place was devoid of chakra. What is he talking about? Is he loosing his mind because of exhaustion.

"You really are a retard."

"Hey, even though you are like this, it doesn't mean you can say that. And here I was thinking of being civilized with you."

"HaHa 'Cough''Cough'"Sasuke laughed a little.

Then the blond noticed something. There was no chakra. There was no Chakra here. **No Chakra**."What the Fuck! Where did juubi's chakra go? There's no way something like that can just disappear."

"Because 'Cough'' it is inside you. Now I don't have much time so do me a favour and give me your hand."

"Alright. Let's get out of here." The blond crouched and held out his left hand to take Sasuke's hand to help him stand. But Sasuke just held it and slowly all his remaining chakra went to the blond. Slowly a tattoo of a black crescent moon was formed on the blond's left hand but he didn't notice it.

"Goodbye, dope. This is **a new place, a new life** for you 'Cough' live it happily...**Brother**."Sasuke said softly with a small smile and soon his started to turn to dust. He knew it was necessary. Well others may call him fool for doing this, leaving all for someone he thought was failure for half his life. But if there was someone who deserved the all the power and life then the blond was the only one. How someone van be so selfless and still love others even though others hate him, he didn't understand. How someone can do about anything with just willpower and hard work, he didn't understand. But he has seen the blond move forward, over hurdles and do the impossible over and over again.

"Hey duck head, stop joking already. This isn't funny."The blond said. Tears were starting to poll around his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were going to have fun. They were going to eat ramen 24x7,maybe not everyday. But this was not something he wanted to happen.

" "Sasuke's whole body completely turned to dust. But there was a small smile on his face.

"Goodbye...**Naruto**."

"Goodbye...**Sasuke**."

The now named Naruto was there, standing, hand still in the same spot where he held the hand of his best friend. Slowly tears started to fall from his eyes. But there was small smile on his face, even though a part of him died today.

"We will meet again, someday."

He decided to move on. He promised himself to never let anyone die. He will make sure that no one will have to suffer like this. He may have not been able to save Sasuke but he will be damned if he let his life go in vain. The life that he sacrificed his life for.

_"Kurama ! Are you there buddy."_Naruto said mentally.

"**Yes, I am here...so are the others...I think that Uchi-**"Kurama started saying but was cut off by Naruto.

"No...His name was Sasuke Uchiha, my brother that I never had."Naruto said softly but the Bijuu could understand the seriousness among those words.

**"I know that. Just wanted to inform you that somehow Sasuke managed to divide the power of the juubi and seal them within your body or more specifically your soul."**Kurama said.

"My What?"

"**Your soul dumb ass. Don't you know the essence of body. Contained within the body. The -**"Kurama started saying.

"Ahhh..I know that you damn fur ball. I was just curious how."Naruto said.

"**I don't know but whatever he did, he saved you. Now where are we ? I can't feel anything except two creatures.**"Kurama said curiously.

"Well, we can always ask them."Naruto said and started releasing his power. Not moments later a huge western red dragon with a horn on his snout appeared in front of him. The dragon was easily 100 m long."**Who are you human and how did you get here ?**"The dragon said.

"Well my names Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and I just a humble sage wandering around. And how I got here is because of my friend who just died. And who might you be Mr. Red and what is this place ?"Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

"**I am the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. And this place just happens to be Dimensional Gap that connects the Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld. And why are you here?**"Great Red said.

"Well it was just a mere a coincidence. Me being here and everything. Well don't worry about me. I won't be here for long. I will just find a way for me to get out of ...where are we again ?"Naruto asked.

"**It can't simply be coincidence. I can sense great power just like mine flowing through your veins. You can't be a human neither anyone from the Three Factions. You feel more like a Primordial God. What are you ?**"Great Red asked curiously, trying to gauge his power level. If he was correct then the creature in front of him was as strong as him and he could even feel the power of both light and darkness within him.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not from this universe. I was a human before then a war was started by warmonger, his goals were to capture the Nine Bijuu's and merge it to its original form, the Primordial God Juubi, after capturing the nine, the initiator of the war tried to counter my attacks and the power output created a distortion in space(well it is still the same, I don't have time for my own story) and we were teleported here. After that the power he had merged with my soul, thus making me a Primordial God, in short. Did you get everything I said?" He told the Great Red about the summary of his story.

**"Yes it's hard to believe it, but whatever happened to your world must be not nice, so you came to this place, am I right?"** Great Red replied having a hard time to believe him.

"You're pretty much right." Naruto replied while thinking about this place where he has gotten to. **"What will you do now?"** Great Red asked him a bit curious on what he may do in this world."Well I might go on many places like  
this Underworld you mentioned before, but I have one thing to ask." Naruto said, gaining the full attention of the Dragon. **"What is it?"** He replied. "What can you tell me about those places you told me before, this Heaven, Earth and the Underworld?" He asked the large beast in front of him because he doesn't know anything about those places.

"**Well let's ****see, firstly, the realm of Heaven, this place is where the Christian God was living before he died in the Great War, his Archangels, Brave Saints and Angels lives and now, it was being ruled by the Strongest of the Archangels in the name of Michael. Second, Earth, this is the place where the humans live peacefully and the last one, the Underworld, this the place where the Four Great Satans live with their devils, actually that place is separated in two parts, the Fallen Angel region ruled by this organization called 'Grigori' under the rule of the Fallen Angel ****named Azazel and you already know what is with the Devil's realm."** Great Red answered him with a brief explanation about the places.

"What can you tell me about those Four Great Satans?" Naruto asked him while being curious with the ruling system of the Underworld. **"The Four Great Satans, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus were the original rulers of the Underworld and leaders of the devils. Many years in the ****past these four created the Demonic Swords and led the devils against God and his Angels in Heaven as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels in the war but retreated because they lost too much soldiers. The original ****four died eventually in the war, do you understand what I said?"** Red asked Naruto which he answered with a nod.

"**Now where are we...oh yes I remember, after the war, the council of the Underworld decided to elect the new Satans which is the Current four today. These people were chosen because the were born with insane powers, equivalent or superior to the original four but they do not carry the blood of the original Satans, that's about it, did you understand what I said at all?"** Naruto nodded and asked. "So these four have different jobs on each affairs on the Underworld?" **"Pretty much and that's about it."** Great Red answered him but now he was a bit annoyed because this guy in front of him is asking too many questions.

"Interesting, Well I might go to the Underworld first, what do you think ?"Naruto asked the Dragon...again. **"It depends on you, but it doesn't matter to me wherever you want to go."** The massive Dragon answered him with an annoyed voice. "Then can you get me there since I don't know where it is and I don't think you might want me here for long."Naruto asked with cheeky smile.

Well people used to say that Naruto's smile was contagious and his words are something you just can't help but believe in them. So, Great Red also agreed ( Don't get him wrong, he just wants to rest.).**"I can help you for that, prepare to be teleported."** The massive beast said and then after a bright light , Naruto was gone to the Underworld.

The giant dragon started to laugh a bit."**He didn't even know that I messed up his age..HaHaHaHaHa!**"He laughed.

From far, a girl was looking at the happenings with interest. A girl with very black long hair wearing black lolita dress. The human that came here was strong and if she could just bring him to her side, she might be able to get rid of Great Red.

"**What an interesting creature..Uzumaki Naruto**"She said as she disappeared from the place.

**(Forested Area around Lilith)**

A forested area outside the current capital of the Underworld, there was a bright light and then a sudden wave of mind-numbing youki that washed over the realm, freezing all Humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike on their paths. In Heaven the current leader of the Archangels snapped his eyes open as he felt the powerful and potent  
youki as well as the light energy within."Who could possess such power like this…how would the other beings would react after this." The light energy was simply too much to be present in Underworld of all places. The Fallen Angels Leader, Azazel was pretty much excited. A creature with both the light and darkness was impossible. Naruto started to wake up and looked around."Well this doesn't look much different, except the sky."

He looked around and found a lake. He went to it and looked and was surprised. Both of his eyes were now black colored with a red outlined star in it. It was the Mangekyou Sharingan of Sasuke. Thinking about him brought a smile to his face. But he shakes his mind and again looked closer. His hair was pretty long, about shoulder length. But he looked a bit young, around the age of 13-14 years.

But, he looked totally badass...

**(In The Underworld :Inside the Four Great Satans meeting )**

The four Satans were discussing something about upgrading the entertainment in the area until the sudden released of the powerful and potent youki with the dark energy flowed within. "What the heck was that?" A handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes said while being surprised by the event that just happened. "That power…it has a very  
potent youki as well as light and dark energy, who could possess such power or rather who is this new being?" A beautiful girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes dressed in magical girl's clothing, magic wand and all said being surprised as well.

"Well we should check it out. A power of such magnitude can't be left unchecked." A crimson haired man said."You are right Sirzechs-chan, we should check it out. May someone came to meet me for my autograph."The girl said."Okay, Serafall-chan would mind checking that power surge me just felt."The now named Sirzechs said."On, it."Now named Serafall said.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

Well this is my first chapter. I have tried my best as a first timer. I am sorry if Sasuke has been a bit OC but I always wanted to see him do something selfless.

Reviews are welcome. Don't be harsh on me and say everything you want to say.

Next Chapter coming up soon...


End file.
